


Pure Bloom: Omake

by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost



Series: Love in Many A Guise [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ardyn is scared shitless, BAMF Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Caught on video and it goes viral, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't piss off Lunafreya, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Comrades, Inlustris is my FFXVC avatar, Lunafreya is a Boss Ass Bitch, M/M, No Beta! We die like men!, Nyx wants to marry Lunafreya, OOC Ardyn, OOC Lunafreya, Prompto Argentum is from Niflheim, Pulled from an RP with a friend, Ravus is mortified, Spring Break in Altissia, The Empire doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost/pseuds/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost
Summary: [Set before Pure Bloom] While visiting Altissia for Spring Break by invitation of Queen Sylva, Noctis and Prompto notice that Lunafreya is distracted by her concern for her brother. She enlists the help of a Glaive to figure out why Ravus disappears randomly, and when she finds out why shit hits the fan! And the boys are right there with cameras to catch what will be the greatest viral video in all Eos!





	Pure Bloom: Omake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanitas_Repliku_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/gifts).

> Lunafreya is a boss ass bitch!
> 
> Prom: Totally~
> 
> And I plan to show just how much in this Omake~ It's a pull from an RP with my friend, Vanitas_Repliku_26.
> 
> Noct: You've been RP-ing with her for the longest, and I have a feeling she could be just as evil as you.
> 
> Wanna give her a chance to try?
> 
> Noct: No!
> 
> *laughs wickedly* Don't tempt us~! Now let's see Luna chase Ardyn out the window!
> 
> Prom: Yeah! Remember: Jokul only owns the plot. If she owned us, yikes!
> 
> I do own Inlustris though. She's my FFXV: Comrades avatar.

Being eighteen and in love, it was ideal to spend Spring Break in a fitting location that encouraged romance. That being said, Noctis was only too happy when Queen Sylva invited his father, him, their Shields, Ignis, Iris, Prompto, and Nyx along with a few other Glaives to their vacation home in Altissia; they needed a vacation, and Prompto hadn't been outside of Lucis since Cor brought him from Niflheim as a baby. This would be a good experience for him, and it would give him more to photograph being the camera nut he was. And he was taking advantage of the gondolas; Noctis never gave Prompto a proper date in Lucis no matter where they had gone, they always ended up on the front page of a paper or the cover of a magazine, some random person always came up to them and asked Noctis for a picture or an autograph. Prompto, when they were successful in pulling them apart, suffered harsh words that claimed that the prince was with him out of pity or as a political move, but those were short-lived once Noctis heard them. Instead of scolding them in his "royal tone", he would hug Prompto possessively and kiss him silly. It shut people up for a while. It was better in Altissia because not everyone knew Noctis by appearance, so they could walk around without being bombarded and actually enjoy some time together.

When they didn't spend time alone, Lunafreya tagged along wanting to just relax and wanting to get to know Prompto better for herself without the limits of pomp and circumstance. Being the Oracle of Eos, the gods did tell her about Prompto and his relationship with Noctis, but they couldn't tell her everything she wanted to know about him. Call it familial instinct, but she wanted to make sure that the boy who took such great of Pryna when she got lost as a puppy could care for Noctis' heart just as well. She thought of Noctis as a younger brother after all and he deserved only the best; Prompto passed all her tests even though he didn't know it. She just adored him; it was one thing to hear about the sunshine incarnate second hand, but actually meeting and speaking to him was a whole different experience: she could see why Noctis fell so hard for him he left a crater in the ground. Instead of threating Prompto to take care of her friend, she threatened _Noctis_ to take care of Prompto or she would awaken Leviathan and throw him to her as her first meal; the Prince was so scared he was surprised he didn't crap his pants.

In the past few days of this visit though, Noctis and Prompto noticed that the Oracle seemed to be a little irritated about something. It worried them because she was usually in constant high spirits and had a serene expression when relaxing; lately she seemed lost in thought and worried yet in distaste. When they asked her what was wrong she only told them she would tell them when she was sure about it for herself, meaning she had an idea about something going on but she still needed solid proof of it before she could bring it up to someone else or do something about it.

Her misgivings revolved around her older brother, Ravus; he had been sneaking off a lot since the visiting Lucians arrived, and she had noticed he was slightly disheveled when he came back despite looking like he had gone for a full body massage. She also noticed hints of strange bruises on his neck, and not for the first time; the last time she had seen such bruises, Noctis' uncle had been visiting as an ambassador for discussing alternatives to unite Lucis and Niflheim since a marriage between Noctis and Lunafreya was forced off the table by their respective relationships with Prompto and Nyx. She and Gentiana, her ever present messenger of the gods, noticed that the eccentric man paid a little too much attention to Ravus. Ardyn hadn't accepted the invitation extended to him out of curtesy claiming that he had matters of the kingdom he needed to see to in Regis' stead, but considering recent events revolving around her brother Lunafreya was beginning to believe his excuse was just a front and devised a way to get the proof she needed.

She went to Nyx and asked which of the Glaives that had come along on the trip as part of the security detail would be the best for a recon job; her boyfriend had presented her with one of the youngest Glaive members at only twenty-one. Her name was Inlustris Melodiam; she was fair-skinned, had silvery-white hair that fell passed her shoulders, and violet eyes. Lunafreya asked her to trail Ravus the next time he left unannounced and try to learn where he was going and who he was meeting, and report back to her then she could better plan her next move.

The Oracle got her answer the next day, and she wasn't the slightest bit happy at all. She asked Inlustris to follow Ravus again when he went out next and to call Noctis so they could meet up at Ravus' next rendezvous location; she didn't have to wait too long. Two days later Ravus had went out again none the wiser that he was being followed by the Glaive and would soon have the wrath of his supposedly gentle-natured sister upon his head; Lunafreya, Noctis, and Prompto were out enjoying some gelato when they received the call from Inlustris informing them that Ravus had gone to the Leville Hotel. Lunafreya all but ordered them to accompany her to the grand hotel, and Prompto had murmured to his boyfriend that it was a good thing he thought to grab a video camera and a POV cam.

Upon reaching the Leville, they immediately saw Inlustris in the lobby, and she led them up the stairs having already explained to the manager what was going on; as they made their way to the room Ravus was occupying, Prompto instructed Noctis to put on the POV cam while he operated the manual one. Lunafreya was showing a whole new side of herself and they would regret it in the future if they didn't have proof that such a side of her existed; she was even wearing an outfit wasn't all white, and while stylish seemed to make her look ready to fight: a dark blue, sleeveless dress that flowed around her body with a white sash tied around her waist, and black leggings with low-top white shoes that could serve for a spontaneous run.

Inlustris stopped at a door and nodded towards it indicating that it was the room Ravus was in; Lunafreya and Noctis leaned closer to the door trying to listen and Prompto made sure to capture how their expressions morphed to rage and horror respectively at what they heard.

"What is it?" Prompto asked softly.

"Ravus isn't the only one in there…" Noctis answered now looking green.

"And…? You're holding something back, Noct." The male blond noted.

The prince looked at his boyfriend and simply said, "Coffee filters. Horizontal Mambo."

Nothing else needed to be said as Prompto immediately understood what he meant and nearly dropped the camera.

"Oh, sweet Six…"

Lunafreya summoned her trident and gave Noctis a firm look.

"When I tell you, break down the door."

Seeing how hard her face had become Noctis only nodded as he suddenly became afraid, she would pin him to the wall with her weapon if he refused her. He pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card handing it to Prompto.

"Tell the manager to put the cost of damages on this."

"Got it, babe."

She knocked on the door pleasantly, "Ravus, it's me. You have ten seconds to open the door, or I'm forcing my way in whether you're decent or not."

Her voice was calm and pleasant, way too calm and pleasant. Shit was going to hit the fan.

"Crap! How did she know I was here!"

"The only way she could is if she had you followed."

"Followed?! Who could she have had follow me that I couldn't have noticed?!"

"10. 9. 8. 7." Lunafreya started counting and they heard scrambling.

"Knowing her, she likely had her dogs trailing you, if not that photobombing creeper, Gentiana." Came Ardyn's voice.

Wrong thing to say.

"3! 2! 1! Noctis, break down the door."

"Yes, ma'am." The prince nodded.

He summoned his Engine Blade and hit the lock breaking it and letting the door swing open; Lunafreya waisted no time storming into the room. Ardyn only had his pants on while Ravus dived under the sheets of the bed seeing as the older man's stupid comment shortened his time to try and dress before his sister came in.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, you have a _LOT _of explaining to do when I'm finished!" Lunafreya exclaimed.

"Finished with what, exactly?!" her brother demanded.

"Killing this bastard!" she answered going straight for Adryn.

Prompto was laughing hysterically as he captured everything on camera; he'd never see the Oracle so livid, never heard her curse, and had never seeing Ardyn so afraid for his life. It was beautiful. Noctis just watched on trying to process what he was seeing.

"N-now, Lady Lunafreya. We can be reasonable about this. Let's just calm ourselves and talk." Ardyn tried backing away from the approaching princess.

"Oh, yes. We'll talk. After I send you to Ifrit's dungeon in Hell!"

Lunafreya obviously had her mind made up that he needed to die (not that many people would mind, Noctis and Prompto especially), Ardyn decided it was time to make his escape and out the window he Warped.

"Noctis, let's go." Lunafreya ordered.

"R-right! Inlustris, get Prompto and Ravus back safely!" Noctis told the Glaive.

He got his friend onto his back and Warped out the window following the red Warp trail that was his fleeing uncle in a flash of mystic blue. Prompto was quick to get to the window with his camera laughing all the while and watching until both trails disappeared then he panned down to the streets catching the confused onlookers who had seen the trails of light flitting over their heads.

He finally turned the camera to Ravus who looked shell shocked at the whole experience.

"Dude, you really pissed off your sister with this." He cackled.

Ravus came out of his stupor and glared at the freckled blond.

"Piss off. Get out so I can dress."

"Yeah. You do that while I go pay for the lock Noctis broke."

Prompto then turned off the camera and went back out making sure to pull the door closed as best he could and gestured for Inlustris to follow him back down to the lobby.

"Once Noct gets back with the chase footage, the whole thing's going online." He snickered.

The female Glaive smirked, "No one will be able to take Lord Ardyn seriously again."

"The fact that anyone could at all with his overall behavior and ridiculous fashion sense is a miracle in itself."

About two hours later, Noctis, Lunafreya, and Ardyn returned to the Nox Fleuret vacation home and immediately went to the lounge where Regis, Sylva, Ignis, Gladio, Iris, Prompto, Nyx, Ravus, and a few Glaive, including Inlustris, were waiting for them. They gaped at the sight of the three, Ardyn more so; Lunafreya looked quite pleased with herself, Noctis looked traumatized, and Ardyn looked like he was trampled by a stampeding herd of garula. Prompto took a picture to put at the end of the video he planned to make.

"Aww, babe!" Nyx exclaimed looking very proud.

"Goodness, Lunafreya!" Sylva gasped "Did you use a curative at least?"

The princess shook her head, "I just hurt him enough to get my point across."

Nyx got on his knees in front of the queen, "I beg you, Your Majesty! Please allow me to marry your daughter!"

Noctis shook his head at the Glaive, "Dude, you're coming off as desperate right now."

"Like you aren't eager to marry Prompto!" Nyx retorted.

The prince said nothing because it was true, so he just gave the POV cam to his boyfriend.

Regis cleared his throat and looked at his brother

"It's a surprise to see that you came to Altissia, Ardyn. Answer me one thing now, why did she have need to… Make a point known to you?" he carefully worded.

Ardyn didn't answer immediately, and he seemed to be pouting about the fact that his ass had been handed to him by whom all of Eos presumed to be a gentle, delicate flower.

Ravus gave defeated sigh, "If I were to venture a guess, she was giving him a firm warning that he will face a fate worse than death if he didn't treat me like she believes I deserve."

"Well you are my brother, and you deserve only the best when it comes to any who wish to court or be courted by you." Lunafreya said.

Nyx stared at the Oracle in awe with a ridiculous amount of love in his eyes then turned back to Sylva.

"I have the ring in my pocket right now. I am begging you, Your Majesty, please give your blessing for me to marry your daughter." He pleaded.

"You would wish to marry that she-devil." Ardyn grumbled.

"I'll thank you to keep in mind that should you desire to marry me, that "she-devil" will become your sister-in-law." Ravus growled out.

The redhead gained a refreshed look of horror at the reminder that caused Prompto to laugh with renewed amusement which led to everyone else in the room to laugh along with him, though Sylva did try to hide her own amusement while Regis tried to keep his to a polite chuckle. Both failed.

Ardyn scowled at them, "You're all evil. Every single one of you."

Ravus went over to him and cupped his face, "Now darling, you can't blame us for having a bit of fun at your expense just as you often do at ours."

He kissed the older man's cheek causing him to flush pink.

Prompto leaned towards Noctis and whispered, "If he thinks we're evil now, wait til the video hits the internet."

Noctis gave a low, evil chuckle, "I can't wait to see how all of Eos reacts to it."

The video went viral within hours of posting that night and held the number one most viewed internet video in all Eos even after Noctis and Prompto finally married.

**Author's Note:**

> Take that, Ardyn! Haha!


End file.
